Impact modifiers, consisting of or comprising a prevailingly amorphous olefin copolymer, may be added in polyolefin compositions to enhance the impact resistance and optionally optical properties.
Applicants presently believe that by properly balancing the total fusion enthalpy with the hydrocarbon-solubility of specific polymer components, it is possible to obtain an ethylene polymer composition particularly suited for preparing final polyolefin compositions having a particular set of properties.
In particular, the ethylene polymer composition of the present disclosure provides polyolefin compositions having a balance of impact resistance at low temperatures, optical properties (high gloss) and reduced shrinkage on cooling.